1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spectral devices for applications such as lab-on-a-chip for biological and chemical analysis, and more particularly, to a Diffractive Imaging Spectrometer (“DIS”) in the form of a highly compact device, which takes multiple optical input signals from input channel waveguides, and produces a spectrally resolved image, covering a wide spectral range with high resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small scale spectral devices are required for applications, such as lab-on-a-chip, for biological and chemical analysis. The integration of microfluidics, microelectronics, and integrated optics on a single chip or wafer is essential for the practical implementation of a micro total analysis system (μTAS), for example. Reduced overall size and weight are also essential factors for experimental research tools used in space and aircraft-based laboratories.
For biological or chemical applications, fluorescence and absorption spectroscopy are the main types of optical measurements required for μTAS applications. Unfortunately, small footprint spectrometers have low resolution. To date, various schemes have been proposed for producing high-resolution optical spectrometers. However, these devices still have unacceptably large footprints, typically on the order of about several square centimeters. Microspectrometers that would be acceptable for μTAS applications must have footprints that are two orders of magnitude smaller, while still covering a wide spectral range of several hundred nanometers and having a resolution on the order of single nanometers. Moreover, the development of a practical μTAS requires a device that has the ability for parallel processing of multiple optical inputs. There is not presently available, a microspectrometer having the aforesaid features.
There is therefore a need for an analytical spectral device that is highly compact and low in weight. It is important that the reduction in size and weight not affect adversely limit the ability of the device to receive input from multiple sources, or to limit its resolution.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a highly compact DIS.
It is another object of this invention to provide a DIS that can receive multiple optical input signals from input channel waveguides.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a DIS that can cover a wide spectral range with high resolution.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a DIS that can easily be optimized for a particular application.